User blog:ZeroTC01/Mega-Composite Character Ratings
Hello. I have greeted you. Now, you must know that this blog is going to be talking about how high Mega-Composite characters are into their respective tiers, particularly in their High 1-B and 1-A keys. We shall be looking at Demigra, Goku, Vegeta, Cell, Zeno, and a few others whom scale along. Screw the broken formalities, I myself need a reference page for these thing. With no further ado, let's: =Dragon Ball= Xenoverse and High 1-B Oh boi. So Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1 and 2 are where we debut the High 1-B stuff, and this is due to (obviously) fan-edited Mechikabura and Zeno statements/feats. Question is, how high are they into the tier? Well, let's look into this feat-by-feat and key-by-key. First up is Demigra's Base Demon God key, "2-B, likely High 1-B". This is simple, and it's the only baseline High 1-B feat we'll find here. The profile explains it sufficiently, so I just need to mention that it's baseline High 1-B across 1,464 universes. Up next is Post-Toki Toki Absorption Demigra, and this is where things start to get spicy. Demigra absorbed the embodiment of space-time, Toki-Toki, and proceed to transcends space and time. This is the equivalent of transcending not only a baseline High 1-B plane, but likely an infinite multiverse of High 1-B universes. Furthermore, when Demigra, Goku and Future Warrior were fighting, they also straight-up collapsed the Crack of Time, which contains another set of Dragon Ball history, which is infinite. In conclusion, this key's 1 level of transcendence above baseline High 1-B x ∞ x 2. Demigra > High 1-B x ∞ x 2. Now, onwards to Xenoverse 2. Tis when things get really spicy. Imagine this: Mira has been stated to be a threat not even Towa can't escape - a danger to every space-time continuum and the Crack of Time. He's still in his base Supervillain form. And then, the dude absorbs both Towa AND Toki-Toki's newly-layed egg. This is where assumptions come in, as people believe this possibly boosted Mira as much as it did Demigra. In total, there are two possibilities. Either Mira just got boosted by a dimensional tier, OR he got boosted by the difference between 2-B and 1 level of transcendence to High 1-B + ∞ x 2 into High 1-B. So... it's one of the following: *'Mira > Demigra > High 1-B x ∞ x 2'. *'Mira > High 1-B^∞'... I think. I feel like I've made a mistake here, but I dunno what it is. Ah... You've done Demigra dirty, Mira. ANyWaY, that concludes Xenoverse and its cosmology. Super Dragon Ball Heroes, High 1-B and 1-A Aha, we have the strongest canon Dragon Ball feat we've witnessed so far in this section. Demigra transcends space-time and enters a realm known as the "Real World", which views the entirely of Super Dragon Ball Heroes and the Crack of Time as a fictional arcade videogame, also in of itself transcending space, time and extradimensional realms. This isn't anything complex, it's either: *'DBH Demigra > XV2 Mira > XV1 Demigra > High 1-B x ∞ x 2'. *'DBH Demigra > Mira > High 1-B^High 1-B'. *'DBH Demigra = Baseline 1-A'. But, we're not done here. There's actually an important feat that's overlooked most of the time, and that was performed by Sealas. You see, he created a "real" version of the entirety of Dragon Ball, and linked said version to the "Real World". This basically includes a carbon-copy of history, the Crack of Time, the Dark Dragon Balls, the actual multiverse, etc. But instead, they're on the same plane of reality as the Real World. *'∞ x 2 x 3 levels of transcendence to High 1-B'. *'∞ x 2 x 1 level of transcendence to High 1-B^High 1-B'. *'Sealas = Baseline 1-A'. Zeno and The Void Well, we're in Dragon Ball Genesis now, so credit to Akreious for everything beyond this point. The complex part here is how high into 1-A The Void actually is. Let's see: It sounds complex, but it's actually somewhat simple. It's an infinite cycle/loop of 1-As transcending one another other - an infinite hierarchy of self-transcending 1-As. In other words, it's 1-A^∞. Zeno exists as an apex entity in this thing. Zeno = The Void = 1-A^∞ Jump Force Everyone rn Jump Force is stupid, but note that this is in order of power levels. So, this > everything we just talked about. What went on here? Pretty much, a Keyman guy called Prometheus possesses an Onyx Book. Said Onyx Book allows him to convey the events of every single Jump World as fiction to the Real World (not to be confused with DBH's), and since this is Mega-Composite Dragon Ball we're dealing with, that includes... everything. OGDB, Z, GT, Super, Xenoverse, Heroes, etc. Further more, everything in JJBA, Saint Seiya, and bunch of other shows. But most importantly, The Void. What that basically means is that the likes of Prometheus, Goku, Vegeta and Cell view 1-A^∞ as fiction, and transcend it. Oh. These people, along with some upcoming DLC characters like All Might, scale as well. Jump Force > The Void = 1-A^∞ Tori-Bot This man's at the peak of the Dragon Ball scaling chain. Always at the top no matter what. Basically, Tori-Bot transcends all of Dragon Ball, Chrono Trigger, Dr. Slump and a bunch of other not-so notable other stuff. He's the supreme author and ruler, viewing these verses as simple manga panels and games. This includes Jump Force itself, which is supported by Toriyama actually working on new characters like Kane (who tanked some hits from Prometheus). So, Tori-Bot > Jump Force > The Void = 1-A^∞ ---- =Chrono Trigger= Lavos is the main thing to talk about here, and its ratings come from scaling to Super Dragon Ball Heroes' cosmology... Just don't worry too much about that. The Dream Devourer's up first, and it's actually pretty similar to Base Demigra, but stronger. It can destroy all of existence, including the infinite multiverse, which should be full of High 1-B universes. High 1-B x ∞. The Time Devourer's up next and up last. Long story short, Lavos would not have been defeated by Serge equipped with the Chrono Cross, who merged everything into a higher-dimensional plane of reality. Additionally, the Frozen Flame - a fragment of Lavos - allows the latter to surpass beings of this level of High 1-B, though it's just a case of "I'm stronger". 'Lavos & Chrono Cross > High 1-B x ∞ '. Category:Blog posts